Kankri and stars
by creativeDogstar
Summary: Cronus is stuck in the woods. He likes stars, and his flushed crush is his tent mate.


Cronus Ampora was stuck in the woods, with a bunch of people who hate him, but forced him to come along. He had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.  
 **"** Alright. Everyone, I suggest we choose a tent to share. There's only six tents cause miss fancy over here couldn't get us more. " Meenah shouted at all of them. He sighed. There was one person who didn't have a partner, and that was Kankri Vantas. Shit. Cronus had a huge flush crush on Kankri, but he hid it, he hid it well. He knew the troll would never love him back for he was a celibate. Great, and now Cronus was stuck sharing a tent with him. Cronus found his way to the tent laying out his things. What Cronus didn't know was that Kankri was stealing glances at the seadwealler. Cronus sat on his sleeping bag on the left side of the tent.  
"Nice and cosy in here isn't it." he chuckled his voice almost filled with sarcasm.  
"The surprising thing is I have to duck, i actually feel, tall." Kankri smiled to The royal blood. Kankri was in his swim shorts, Cronus noticed. The other troll left the tent. The seadwealler sighed putting on his own swim trunks and going to the creek. Nobody was there, they must have been at the lake. he let his feet dangle into the water. Kankri crept up next to him.  
"Care to join us at the lake?" Kankri asked politely making Cronus jump slightly.  
"Yeah sure why not?" Cronus replayed as Kankri rolled his eyes. Cronus followed looking up to the sky admiring it. This is what he wanted to do here, look at the sky, in the dark. So what if he was a star nerd, nobody knew that and he planned to keep it that way. Kankri gracefully jumped into the lake. Cronus smiled sitting on the deck pondering whether or not to get into the lake. Cronus watched as Kankri crept up on Porrim jumping on her back and screeching into her ear. Cronus laughed jumping into the waters then. Oh man and does it feel great. He hasn't been in water for a very long time his gills fluttering happily as the cool water brushes against them as they take the oxygen. He sighs happily under water forgetting how _good_ it felt. He brought his head above the water shaking his hair from side to side. Looking up he see's Porrim chasing Kankri and Meenah avenging Porrim's misfortune . Cronus got up and left then. He went back to his tent changing into dry clothes as Kankri walked in., looking dumbfounded.  
"Meenah really shocked you didn't she?" Cronus asked as Kankri started to change.  
"She hit me, with a fish. . . _A fish!_ " Kankri stated folding his wet trunks pulling up his leggings.  
"Oh I wasn't there for that part." Cronus chuckled pulling a lavender sweatshirt over his head.  
"The fish felt so _weird._ " Kankri sighed.  
"Fishes _are_ wierd." Cronus agreed. Kankri rolled his eyes pulling his sweater over his head fixing the collar.  
"I do believe that dinner is almost ready, if you're hungry." Kankri noted before leaving. Good, Cronus was starving.  
They ate their food and Cronus left unnoticed back to the tent. There he found a Kankri engulfed in a book. Kankri noticed Cronus, expecting him to be more social.  
"Are you alright?" he asked with true concern. Cronus nodded telling Kankri that he was fine. The royal blood sat on his bag glaring at the rock that was poking him in the ass. He was waiting for it to get dark, and for everyone to go to sleep so he can look at the stars in piece. Kankri had finished the book he was reading and fell back with joy. Cronus smiled watching the troll in all his glory.  
"Good book?" he asked and Kankri looked at him wild eyed.  
"Yes, such a good book." Kankri said in a breathy voice. Cronus sighed wishing Kankri didn't say it like _that._ It was going to be a long night, or so he thought. Cronus grins at the troll before looking back up to the tent, he wondered what time it was, and how long until sundown. he tapped his fingers again.  
It was dark outside now and Cronus sneaked out seeing that everyone had gone to bed, thank god **.** Aw hell yeah, this, this is what he was waiting for, thousands no billions of twinkling stars moving in their place **.** He grinned watching them.  
Kankri was behind Cronus. The strange thing his, he makes his heart flutter. Almost everything about the seadwealler makes Kankri hug and kiss him. He was willing to drop his vows, for Cronus, and only Cronus. He felt that knot in his stomach again, the one that pulls him toward Cronus. The knot that makes him intertwine his fingers with Cronus.  
Cronus jumped slightly at the sudden contact noticing it was Kankri. He let their finger mingle as he looks up to the sky again.  
"Brilliant isn't it?" Cronus asked in a voice filled with aw. Kankri looked up at him.  
"Absolutely breath taking." Kankri wasn't talking about the stars  
"This is the reason why I agreed, mainly, the other part is these cats are terrifying." he admits, with a chuckle. These stars twinkle just like Kankri's eyes. He really should stop thinking these thoughts. It was really disrespectful.  
"I honestly agree." Kankri sighed. "I could have stayed at my hive, but. . . I decided it would be better to stay with you guys. I haven't spoken with anyone in a while." he looks down ashamed almost.  
"If I'm honest, neither have I." He gleamed at the stars. Kankri sighed softly.  
"Cronus? Can I tell you something?" Kankri asked his hand squeezing Cronus's a bit. He had a slight blush against his cheeks, but luckily it was dark and nobody would have noticed it.  
"Yeah." he looked down at the troll. "Anything. " Kankri swallowed and looked up at Cronus, only to look away again.  
"Well, I may of-er nevermind." He was so scared to admit this. so many years of vows, all to just throw it away for one troll was it worth it? However, that knot in his stomach made him inch closer to the male. Cronus nodded in what looked like disappointment. Kankri sighed again, yeah it was totally worth it. "Okay, I er, I may have developed feeling for you." He spoke quickly bet Cronus caught every word of it. The royal blood tilted his head to the side looking at Kankri.  
"Feelings? what kind of feelings?" He asked.  
"Red feelings." Kankri muttered, but Cronus heard.  
"You choose a very good setting to tell me this, it's almost like the movies." Cronus chuckles. It was quite the romantic setting, there were stars, and it was only the two of them. "But you are a celibate aren't you?" of course he is, Kankri would never act upon this confession would he?  
"I" he paused "I think I'm going to er break my vows." He swallowed his voice breaking at how nervous he was.  
"If your going to ask me anything dealing with this, just know my answer's going to be yes." Cronus gave a half smile looking down on the troll.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth." He smiled brightly hugging Cronus. The seadwealler wrapped his arms around Kankri smiling like an idiot. Kankri and stars. . . What could be better?


End file.
